1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure which can conveniently mount expansion cards therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Microprocessor based computer systems typically require or include facilities for connecting one or more expansion cards to the system. Expansion cards extend the capabilities of computer systems by providing dedicated hardware to achieve a variety of tasks. Graphics adapters, high speed network controllers, hard disk controllers, sound cards, and modem cards are among some of the more common types of expansion cards, although those knowledgeable in the field of computer systems will recognize a wide variety of other types of expansion cards.
Typically, expansion cards are interfaced with the microprocessor (or microprocessors in a multi-processor system) by physically inserting the expansion card into an expansion card connector. In many cases, the expansion card comprises facilities for making an external connection to the expansion card. A network adapter card, for example, typically comprises a socket for connecting an external cable to the adapter card. The expansion card must be maintained in a precise position such that the socket is accessible. Moreover, because external connections to expansion cards are achieved by incorporating expansion slots in an enclosure of a computer system, it is important to maintain the positioning of expansion cards within their respective expansion card connectors during system operation to ensure operational reliability. Thus, maintaining precise positioning of expansion cards is an important issue in the design and manufacturing of computer systems. Historically, the secure positioning of expansion cards has been maintained by screwing each expansion card into place with one or more securing screws. Unfortunately, the use of multiple screws to secure each expansion card undesirably increases the amount of time and effort required to install, remove, replace, and otherwise service the expansion cards in a system.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure for the convenient installation and removal of an expansion card therein and therefrom.